Eric's Bride
by 22wolf
Summary: Eric The Northman agrees to end a war. In return he will become a king and marry one of the royals women who considered him to be their enemy. Eric must pick a bride...


Title: Eric's Bride

Author: Wolf

Beta: All About Eric

Rating: M for some citrus

Type: A One Shot

Please Read and Review. If anyone would like to chat with me about this story or any of my others please email fangreaders (at) gmail (dot) com for an invitation into the FangReaders Chat. I'd love to hear from yous!

(ps: check my profile for updates)

* * *

><p>The king was sweating. He had already brokered the deal with the Vikings. In exchange for ending this war and letting him live, they'd get a portion of his land and marry one of his princesses. The Viking leader was ruthless and took far more than the king ever wanted to give him. He hoped all went well. The actual leader was not going to marry one of the princesses. His son, Eric, who led most of the warriors and seemed to like war more than ruling, was going to become a king once he wed one of the local royals.<p>

The king hoped this bloodthirsty man wouldn't start an uprising after being crowned. He hoped riches, beer, and pretty women would keep him satisfied with his piece of land and castle. He gathered all of his marriageable daughters, nieces, and cousins. Hopefully the Viking would choose a girl he'd love to bed, but just in case the king was going to hand-pick skilled female servants to go with the newly wed couple.

Everyone was already briefed about the situation and would be arriving for the evening meal. The next day there would be music and a small ball so that Eric could meet and choose his bride. By the gods, The king needed everything to go well.

Eric was disgusted. He was already unhappy about getting married. Sure he was older than his father when he wed, but he still felt a little too young. Like any man he wanted land, power, and wealth but he wasn't ready to be a king. It wasn't time for him to grow fat sitting in a palace while young warriors charged the battle field at his behest. He should be out there fighting, conquering and sailing for many more years.

But of course, he could find value in his impending marriage and ascension to a throne of his own. What he couldn't handle was this king. The snivelling, selfish little fool should have been killed. Now the man had set up the next few days for Eric to meet with and review his women. He was treating his own kin, princesses no less, like common whores.

If anyone, even his dear father, had thought to treat his sister or cousins in such a way, he'd have run them through with his sword.

His father implored him to be kind to the girls and act like a king. Eric scoffed and informed him that he'd allow the women's family to torment them since they were obviously so good at it. Eric calmly listened to his father's counsel and prepared to act better than this savage king he'd soon be related to.

He agreed to have his men stay away from the hall as long as only the women and their maids came to dine with him. Eric didn't trust himself to not stab the king if he made an ass of himself, which he undoubtedly would.

Eric cleaned himself and arrived before the ladies. Some of the serving-wenches stared at him lustfully and batted their eyelashes. He wondered if he'd be going against his father's advice if he bedded one of them tonight. He didn't think it would go over well if his old man found out.

The women came in and found seats at the table. They all kept a distance from him and he put on his most charming smile. He looked at the 14 or so women in front of him and saw a lot. Many were beautiful. All were young, or at least not old, but a couple were a little too young for his taste. Two seemed old enough until the night progressed and they giggled. Eric shut his eyes so he wouldn't roll them. Most of the girls seemed to want his attention. He could tell some were just being regal and 'courting' him out of duty. One girl who sat near the end was quiet. At first Eric thought she was withdrawn. Then he saw a disgruntled look on her face. She said very little and never without prompting. She didn't conceal her eye rolling.

Eric couldn't stop staring at her and feeling curious about her. He didn't fault her for not being happy about the situation and perhaps, it was a little unbecoming of her to act like this, but a part of him respected her for it.

The night finally ended and the princesses began to file out of the hall. Eric graciously bade them all goodnight. Eric got up to go back to his quarters, where his father and men awaited him.

"How was it?" His father asked without preamble.

"Not horrible." Eric said, still not entirely comfortable with the whole concept.

"Come and sit with me; tell me all about it." His father motioned to the chair in front of him at the small table.

Eric relayed the night to him, including his impressions of the women and which ones he already knew he wouldn't marry and which ones he was unsure about. He knew he'd have to be kind with even the girls he had no intention of wedding during the ball tomorrow. His father agreed with much of what he said and praised his careful selections, but implored him to make a choice by tomorrow.

"I'm trying." Eric tried not to sound like a boy.

"I know. Eric she'll be your wife. You aren't required to love her -"

"I don't want a woman I can't stand!"

"I'm sure you can find one you can stand. Many of these girls are young. You can teach them to be the wife you want; a Viking wife. Talk with them tomorrow. Dance. Get to know them and find out everything that is important."

"This is so wrong. This isn't how a man finds a bride." Eric couldn't stop himself from mentioning this fact again.

"Apparently this king finds it acceptable," his father said, not wanting to get into this conversation.

"Perhaps after I ask them about their interests and skills, I should request they undo their bodices and lift their skirts so I can look them over," Eric spat out.

"Eric! You don't have to agree with this - none of us do - but there is no need to be so harsh. Especially with them. They didn't choose this."

Eric calmed himself.

"Are we really allying with him? Do we want this?"

"Yes. And if he moves against us in anyway, we will crush him," His father said firmly.

Eric gave a genuine smile.

"Just focus on finding a bride and then you'll be king."

Eric retired soon after his father imparted that bit of advice. The next day he and his men would discuss his upcoming ascension to the throne and that night he'd go to meet the women who were trying to wed him. He found himself growing more and more eager to become a king. All he had to do now was marry.

He dressed in his finest and sat down with the ladies. The meal was small before he dancing and music began. It would be no surprise if the guests requested more food in their rooms later that night. Dinner, however short, wasn't without its excitement. After some of the women warmed up to him, a small battle emerged over who would dance with him first. Eric was flattered and smirking. The quiet, sullen girl from the night before tensed up. Eric watched the rage build on her face.

"Eric, what do you think of your stay here so far?" asked one of the girls in a flirty voice.

Before Eric could answer,

"I think it's ridiculous!" The angry princess bit out.

"Kail!" one of the girls gasped, outraged.

The girl stood, shaking with rage and hesitated. She was regretting her sudden outburst, but couldn't stop now. "This is an insult. And I'm done here."

She stormed upstairs. A few of the girls tried to apologize for her, one promising she wasn't like her. This made Eric decide this one wouldn't be his bride. He didn't want someone so different from the angry princess. He knew her rage at him was misplaced. She was mad at the king, her relative, who set her out like a whore to entice a prince.

He still didn't know if he'd marry her, but he wanted a woman who stood up for what was right. Some of the girls weren't bothered by this arrangement in the least. They wanted him for his looks and the throne for its power. Maybe they also craved the social status of being a queen. He also knew some did this out of duty to their station, but he always felt some rules need to be broken - or at the very least bent - sometimes.

He regretted not trying to engage this woman more. He couldn't marry just for her looks and she was attractive. Perhaps not as beautiful as some of his choices, but he could certainly picture her naked, underneath him. He also couldn't marry her just because she had spirit.

He kept up his plan and talked with more of the girls. While still didn't know who he'd marry by the end of the night, the numbers were dwindling

He found himself walking around the castle. He smiled at faces now familiar to him and talked casually with a few people. He even spoke to servants trying to get an idea of any duplicity on the part of the King or the princesses. But now it was late and hardly anyone was awake. He saw a dim light from a bedroom door that was ajar. He looked around before approaching. He normally wasn't one to snoop. But he also normally lived in a place with little privacy and had never been in a situation where he was choosing a bride.

He crept closer to the room and the noise. He found two girls leaning over a bassinet. Upon a closer glance, he saw one of the girls was the angry princess, Kail, from dinner. Kail. He'd have to learn her name. He found that with the angle of the room and furniture he could be fully in the room and hear everything, but risked exposure if he tried to look at them. This would have to be an audio-only experience. He listened intently as the other girl lectured Kail.

"You shouldn't have run out of there like that."

"It was degrading," she replied vehemently.

"I know. But think about this...you could be queen. You could have been; I don't know if you can dig yourself out of this hole. You want peace." She paused. "If this man gets angry enough, he might change his mind and we'll go back to warring...We might lose."

Her voice was thick.

Eric could hear her fear. He briefly wondered if they were to war once more, what he would do with these princesses were he to capture their home. He considered himself a fair man and a political man when he needed to be. He didn't think he'd be cruel and knew he'd have to forge peace either way if he were to rule; whether he ruled a small, annexed kingdom or the whole of it.

"I know. I don't want that...I would never knowingly endanger him." Kail said softly.

_Him? Who was she talking about?_ Eric wondered.

He thought for a moment. He remembered the bassinet. The baby must be a boy.

"I know you wouldn't. You didn't think."

"I just can't believe uncle is doing this to me. I - I can't imagine marrying this warlord. We don't even know him." Kail couldn't stop a tear from sliding down her face.

"Oh, Kail don't cry...You're too mean to cry." The other girl said before Kail began to sob.

Eric could hear the muffled noise and knew the girls must have been hugging, He decided to excuse himself quickly and quietly.

He had many thoughts. He disliked being called a 'warlord'. He knew the girl was mad about this disgraceful situation and thought her uncle was a pig, but her tears made it very real. She wasn't just being disrespected, she was being betrayed by her kin. Their fear was intense and Eric was overcome with empathy. He vowed that if they did war, he'd be gentle with the women and children. He'd offer to let any of them who swore him loyalty keep their titles and be treated as equal to his own people. He'd start marrying them to his men quickly to create a peaceful transition.

He also learned Kail had a mothering instinct and that it was known to her family. This was important. His suspicions of her being 'mean' were also confirmed. He wondered if he could get her to be nice with him.

He knew by the time he got back to his room, he'd marry her. He decided to wait until tomorrow night and see the king alone when everyone else was retiring for the evening. He didn't want a spectacle. He only told his father he had made a choice and it would be announced the next day. He said nothing more. He moved about the castle and found many of the princesses who actually wanted to wed found ways to meet with him.

At first he loved the attention, but as it progressed he felt both suffocated and guilty. He was tired of being hassled while he tried to eat, and he also felt bad leading on women he knew he wasn't going to wed.

His future bride didn't make herself known all day. He briefly looked for her and even walked past her room. He heard the servants mention where it was. He considered getting drunk before going to see the king. He felt he needed something to settle him before going to meet the man. He then thought better of it, not only so he didn't throttle the man in a drunken rage, but so if he did go to deliver the news to Kail he would be sober.

He requested his evening meal in his chambers and waited for two more hours before going to the king's chambers. He finally resigned himself to the task and was seated in the king's chambers in no time.

"Have you chosen a bride?" The man asked with no preamble.

"I have...Kail." Eric replied, emotionlessly.

"Oh? Really?" he asked, shocked, "Well, perhaps you want a little heat in your life or want to tame a raging fire."

Eric didn't laugh at any part of this statement. Nor did he respond to the implied plea for social conversation. He sat there unmoving and silent.

"Very well then...Do you want a large ceremony? One befitting a king-"

"No. I want to wed as soon as possible." Eric interrupted him.

"Ah, the call of power," Eric's expression seemed to silence him. "We can work on arrangements first thing in the morning. You have my permission to take your marital rights with my niece immediately."

The king smiled. Eric fought the urge to kill him. What kind of man allows his virgin niece to be ravished before her wedding? What kind of relative turns out his own family?

Eric prayed this man would strike him. All he had to do was come at him once and then he'd have the justification to crush him.

"Tomorrow then." Eric forced the words out of his mouth and left.

He forced his rage to subside as he went to her room. He'd have to be calm. He had no idea how she'd react. He braced himself for anything. He didn't doubt his choice. He could work with this princess regardless of her initial reaction. She had potential and even though he had spent less time with Kail than the other girls, he knew many of them had no such potential.

He knocked on her door. There was no answer, so he tried again.

Finally the door opened and there stood Kail in a long nightgown and dressing robe tied around her waist.

"Yes?" She looked up and saw it was him. Her mouth hung open

"Hello Kail. May I speak with you for a moment?" he said politely.

"Umm..." She was having a hard time forming words.

"Eric." He supplied his name.

"Eric, I...I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have run out like that and disrupted the meal."

"I understand. I'm not angry."

Eric stood waiting and she didn't move.

"Well then, I'm glad we talked about this. Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't sound too excited about that.

Eric was confused. He realized she thought he came for an apology. This was going to be difficult.

"That's not what I came to speak to you about. Please?" He gestured toward the hall.

She hesitated. She didn't want to be around this man and not at night, unattended. She also couldn't just refuse him after her horrible behavior the other night. She slowly walked out of her room and pulled the door shut. She peered around to see if anyone was there. They were alone and she didn't know if that was worse or better.

He led her to the stairs and sat down on the top step. She felt the need to follow and make the best of this apology and conversation. She was, after all, a princess and a grown woman. She had acted like a classless child the other night.

"I have made a choice about who I want to marry." He turned and looked into her eyes. "You."

"ME?" Her voice came out in a near squeak.

"Yes." He watched a dozen emotions cross her face. He wondered what she was thinking. Her gaze dropped and she looked down at her lap.

"I said I was sorry." She said quietly.

"I know," he said, unsure why she was going back to this, "I'm not mad."

"Than why are you doing this?" She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He was flabbergasted.

"You know my family won't extend any protection to me after we're wed." She choked out the last word. Her voice was full of hopelessness and Eric could hear a twinge of anger underneath it.

He suppressed a sigh and took her hand in his. He felt her shock and tightened his grip. "This isn't about revenge. I think we'll do well together."

She refused to look at him. The thought of him marrying her just to have her at his mercy terrified her. And him wanting her for any other reason made no sense to her. She never wanted to marry him in the first place, no matter how gorgeous he was. She thought for sure this wasn't even something she had to entertain after her little fit. She looked off at the wall and the stair her foot rested on, lost in her thoughts. Eric hadn't released her hand.

Eric let her think. He grew more disgusted by her uncle with each passing hour, it seemed. He had no illusions about how true her statement was. He knew she was terrified. She wasn't striking out in anger like the night before. He decided that while watching her soft side was rewarding the first time or two, he preferred her yelling to being like this.

"Have you gained permission already?" she asked, refusing to look at him yet.

"Yes."

They sat in silence. Eric thought about his next move and what he'd tell her. He was actually going to have to convince her of the positives of their marriage ; a marriage he himself didn't want mere days ago. Life was truly ironic.

"I promise you will lead a good life as my wife-" Eric began, only to be interrupted.

"He gave you permission to come into my bedchamber didn't he?" She sounded humiliated and betrayed.

"Yes." He heard her take a sharp breath. "But I promise if you let me into your room tonight, you'll still be a maid when I leave."

"Then why do you want to come into my room?" She looked at him, finally.

"I want to make sure you are alright and put you to bed," Eric said holding her gaze.

She looked at him and then slowly nodded. He pulled her up and walked back to her room. She was wondering if this was huge mistake. She didn't know if she wanted to be alone with him. Not to mention, what if he was lying? He had permission for this, she was positive. So why not keep her calm until he had the door bolted?

Eric could sense her terror. He knew none of her anger thus far had been directed at him. He also knew it felt wrong to get permission to wed without consulting the woman first, but in this case there was no other way. He was in a strange land. He also reminded himself that any fear she had was baseless and didn't take it personally. He knew regardless of this being her whole life, the recent betrayal by her uncle was going to leave a large bruise on her for a while. She wasn't surprised by her kin's actions, but was hurt nonetheless. He hoped she'd find some joy if and when her uncle turned against them. Eric would surely enjoy killing him.

He sat them on her bed. She looked up at him.

"I think we should talk. ...We will be wed. I hope you come not to be scared or mad about that."

She nodded, still silent. She was scared to talk; scared she'd cry or yell at him unfairly.

He released her hand and hugged her to him. She was too shocked to react. He kissed her forehead. He began to tell her all the reasons why she should embrace their marriage: her queendom, his protection, their wealth, getting away from this place, etc. He was tempted to tell her about what he saw, but realized this would be a bad idea. If she was too prideful to cry now, she wouldn't want to know he had already seen her cry. He would talk with her about that one day. He'd also talk with her about their future children. He had no doubt she would be good to them.

Kail didn't move for the longest time. Who was this man? He was some spoiled Viking who invaded her homeland and then made a deal with her uncle. But here he was now holding her and talking about their future in sweet terms. She regained her composure and listened. He finally quieted and she stayed in his embrace for a few more moments.

When she looked up, she froze. He was gorgeous. His eyes penetrated all of her barriers. She felt his body and wondered how he looked with his shirt off. She remembered sneaking off with two of her cousins to watch the young soldiers skinny dip in the lake when she was younger. His body was larger than most of theirs. She wondered if he looked the way they did, with his clothes off.

He leaned in and kissed her. She couldn't help but respond. His kiss began as gentle. It didn't even feel bad or wrong when it deepened. It wasn't like her first kiss, years before, by that Frankish royal who pushed his tongue almost all the way down her throat and pawed at her breasts. She had kicked him hard in his groin and he never bothered her again.

Eric knew she was kissing him because she was lost in the moment. He enjoyed each second, knowing that soon she'd realize they were in her room and sitting on her bed. Soon she did pull away and looked at him. Her face was a mixture of wonder and shock. Soon he saw trepidation cross over her features.

"Eric..." she began, thinking that kissing him would lead to nowhere good and regretting it.

"There is nothing wrong with kissing your betrothed." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are very beautiful. I will leave you soon and let you sleep."

She nodded and his fingers traced her cheek.

"Are you coming to be happy about our marriage?" he asked her.

"Yes...it should be good," she said pensively.

He was handsome. He obviously had manners. Thinking back now, he was nothing but a perfect gentleman from the time he arrived. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to judge the fact that he made a deal with her uncle as him being like him. She didn't think she'd mind being a queen. She knew there would be work and probably more time being prim and proper than there would be leisure. But still, it must be good to be a queen and not just an unwed princess.

Did she mention he was handsome?

"The next time I'm in this room...I'll stay the night and make love to you." His lips caught hers again.

His words hit her and she gasped. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He pulled it back quickly as to not upset her. He went back to pecking her top lip, her bottom lip, her top lip twice, and gently sucking on her lower lip until he finally ended their kiss.

"Do you know what I'm talking about? What we'll do?" he asked

"I think so." She looked away for a moment. "I've seen the dogs...mate." She whispered the last word.

"Hmm, we're a bit different than dogs. A bit," he said amused and she looked up at him, unsure of what he meant.

"I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to get your gown off you and everything else you will have on. I want to see every inch of your skin." He stopped to kiss the column of her throat.

"I'm going enjoy your breasts. I'm sure of it." He cupped one and heard her gasp. She hadn't told him to stop yet. She would remain intact for their wedding, but there were other things a man could do with the woman he was affianced to without damaging her virginity.

She was overwhelmed and knew she should tell him to stop. She should remind him that they were not yet married. But she couldn't find the words. When she felt him roll her nipple through her clothes, she was stunned by the pleasure that shot through her body.

"I'm very skilled and experienced with women. I know it's always the passionate ones who make the best lovers. I promise, you'll want me as much as I want you." He caught her lips and wasted no time in sliding his tongue into her mouth. He duelled with her and she quickly learned how to kiss back. His words were doing things to her brain and her body she never thought possible.

Eric's statement was very true. If she could yell at a crowd during a meal because she was angry, she would scream her pleasure when he was buried inside her. The love he saw for the baby in the bassinet the night he spied on her, also showed she had the capacity to love him one day. She could give herself over to his attentions. She had already given herself over to anger in front of him. He couldn't wait to teach her to give herself over to pleasure as well.

Her body was pressed against his. She still hadn't said a word, but he knew she was thinking about everything he said.

"I am going to make you feel good. I'm going to show you all the benefits of being a wedded woman." Her dilated eyes were locked on his, "I'm going to get you ready with my hands and my mouth."

He started to kiss and suck on her neck. His dragged his teeth over her skin and she moaned loudly. He took the opportunity while she was lost in his kisses to reach between her thighs. She immediately tried to close them. He rubbed her legs gently, coaxing them open for him.

"Eric." She breathed his name nervously.

"Shhh...Trust me," he whispered in her ear.

He was able to part her thighs and his fingers sought her center through her clothes. He knew her pearl was under his fingers and he pressed against it. She gasped once more. "Its only my hand, little one. And it can do a lot for you, if you let me."

She thought about protesting. She thought this was wrong, not because it felt wrong, but because it must be. These feelings were great, too great. They still weren't married yet. She said nothing and he began to raise her gown and put his hand under it. Before she knew it, his arm was around her and his other hand was touching the most secret part of her body.

His kissed her lips gently to calm her. His fingers touched her heat and he suppressed a growl. She was wet for him. He knew he had to stop soon. He was going to take this farther than he wanted. He'd take his time with her when they were wed. He knew already he'd have to ensure he came before he made his way to their chamber, so that he could control himself. His digits found her clit and he started a steady rhythm.

She was moaning loudly and panting his name. His other hand occasionally squeezed her hip to reassure her or rubbed her side. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. She was nervous, but she wanted this and they both knew it.

"Oh, oh oh..." She felt a tight pressure building in her. It was so intense she thought she'd explode or die right there.

"Let go...cum for me, Kail," he breathed against her mouth.

Her orgasm ripped through her and she saw stars. She could hardly move or breathe. Eric pulled her hand away and hugged her tightly. She caught her breath and simply leaned against him. "You were wonderful for me." He waited for a reaction and got nothing.

"Kail, don't be embarrassed. I'm going to be your husband; there will be no secrets between us."

He felt her nod her head against his chest.

"I don't know what to say...I never thought that was possible."

Eric grinned. "When the times comes, I'll pleasure you first. Then I'll come inside of you. You understand what I'm talking about?"

She blushed and nodded. As she explained, she'd seen the mutts make puppies before. She knew of her opening, something her brazen maids referred to as her 'cunny', and that Eric's manhood would go into it.

"Have you ever seen a man?" he asked her, knowing she'd understand his meaning.

"Not really," she said, embarrassed. The baby boys she'd bathed didn't count.

"You understand how we will mate? I won't cover you our first time, I'll set you on your back. Then I'll put my rod inside of you."

She shivered at his words.

"Do you want to see?" he asked. He hadn't planned to expose her to him or have her make contact with his body, but his erection was throbbing. He knew this night had progressed beyond his original attentions, but a glance or a quick stroke before he left wouldn't do too much damage.

Her mouth went dry. This was too far. She couldn't look at him. Or touch him. It would be too much. He would break his word and they'd come together now if she did. The fact that he had permission already and there would be no recourse made this moment scarier. "I - I don't know."

"I want you to know me. I promise nothing bad will happen," he replied. Besides, he was pretty sure his pants were going to bust anyway if he didn't open them soon.

She looked into his eyes and saw no guile or mischief. She nodded. Eric let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. His hands worked quickly to undo his breeches. His cock sprang forward and she gasped. Her thoughts were jumbled, but she got one out. "Eric...we won't fit." She said it so solemnly, he laughed.

"Yes, we will. I swear we will." He couldn't have taken the time to explain this to her if he tried his hardest. "Come here sweetheart, I don't want you to fear me. I'll take care of you."

He reached took her hand. He caressed her palm before molding his larger hand over hers. "I want you to feel me. I want you so much, but I'll wait for you. I wouldn't dishonor you."

He wanted her touch. He wanted her to know he valued her enough not to hurt or disrespect her. He wanted her to see this night, that he was a man of his word.

He slowly guided her hand over his length. She was shocked at how hard he felt. His flesh was soft like any skin, but this part of his body felt like a stone. The tip was soft and spongy, but also wet. She didn't expect this. She also didn't expect his face to contort and the same noises she made earlier to come out of his mouth now.

He gently moved her hand and she allowed him to guide her.

"You make me feel very good."

She was happy about this. If he was experiencing what she just did, it must be great.

"Stop now." He pulled her hand away. "I'm going to spill my seed if you don't."

He took a ragged breath and tried to do up his pants as best he could. His dick resisted being re-imprisoned in his pants.

"I'll let you rest and go back to my chamber. We can talk tomorrow. Our wedding will be quick and soon."

He briefly wondered if she'd protest not having a lavish ceremony. When she didn't, he hoped it was because she wanted to bed him as soon as possible. That was becoming a big reason why he wanted to carry her to her uncle's chambers and have him wed them right there, right now.

"I think I'm still in shock. I'm usually never at a loss for words." She laughed at this.

He smiled, knowing she was being honest.

"This is a good thing. Don't forget that." His cupped her face and kissed her again. He knew many people developed negative feelings over things they were uncertain about. She didn't know if what they just did was right or wrong. He wanted her to embrace their marriage. He pulled her up and drew back her blankets. She settled on the bed and he tucked her in. He kissed her lips softly, chastely.

"Until tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams, Eric."

He smiled and left the room. His arousal was still evident and he planned on going to his room to take care of it right away.

As he left her room to find his bed, he thought about these past few days. He was going to be a king. He was done going a-Viking. He had found a bride. And unlike when he first arrived, he couldn't have been happier about this.


End file.
